


A Hole

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dark, Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Health Decline, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, bad ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys realises what he is to his boss.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Dark, heed the tags.
> 
> I wrote the first half while heavily depressed, then let it unfinished as I got better, and then got heavily depressed again. Lo and behold, it turned out even darker than intended.
> 
> Just don't expect anything nice. This work should give you chills. It is probably beyond my usual level of dark.
> 
> Enjoy.

Rhys tries not to think about the question that has been on his mind for the past seven months, but there aren’t many other things he can think about in his current situation. He tries to stop it, forbids himself to ask, even tries to bite his tongue, but the ball gag stops that, and his thoughts follow the inevitable path.

_What is going on here?_

He doesn’t ask how he got there – he knows how he got there. Jack sent him a message at 19:45 that he is expected at the penthouse at 22:00. Rhys took a long shower, cleaned himself out and prepared himself, and when the time came, he headed to the penthouse. Jack opened the door for him and then it devolved into the same kind of mess that it always was.

To describe the situation Rhys is in properly: He is kneeling on a soft bed, straddling his boss’s hips. He is naked and a little cold. He is pulled up by his wrists, partially hanging from the ceiling. This position is much more comfortable than most Jack puts him in regularly. The only really uncomfortable thing is the CEO’s unreasonably huge cock pounding his ass tirelessly.

Rhys is also blindfolded and gagged. He used to wear earmuffs for this… whatever _this_ is, too. He wouldn’t hear or see, wouldn’t be able to move or voice any complaints, would be absolutely helpless and utterly terrified. That was probably the reason Jack backed down and agreed to give him one of his senses back. Hearing Jack helped Rhys’ nerves considerably, knowing vaguely what mood he is in and what he is doing.

Don’t be mistaken – Rhys would still be earmuffed sometimes. When Jack used him as a cockwarmer, he would always take all his important senses away. But that was probably for the better. Rhys wasn’t sure how much relaxed he could be if he heard Jack making an angry phone call right next to his ear while he was sitting on his cock. It’s not like Rhys could thank Jack for sparing him from that, or complain about not liking to be gagged, though. They never talked about it.

The PA’s train of thoughts is halted by a particularly harsh thrust, and Rhys whimpers a little behind the gag. Jack doesn’t even pause, just pounds away, hands holding the PA’s hips firmly in place. That is not good nor bad.

Sometimes, Jack is displeased by Rhys making noise. He wouldn’t flat out punish him, because that would be a form of communication. No, he would just change what he is doing, as if the current thing wasn’t pleasurable to him anymore. And Rhys is always made to feel like he failed somehow, even though no one ever told him what he is supposed to do in the first place.

Sometimes, Jack wants him to make noise. When he canes him of flogs him, it is obvious that he wants to hear Rhys scream, even though he keeps him gagged. Sometimes, he makes him come, and then there is a fifty percent chance that he wants to hear him moan. If Rhys doesn’t moan and Jack wants him to, he will become harsher in pleasuring him. If Rhys makes an involuntary sound when he is not supposed to, Jack will let out a huff of annoyance and stop what he is doing, maybe returning to it later.

So many observations, but still not enough to figure out what _this_ is. But there _is_ a word for it. One that Rhys buried in the back of his mind and refused to acknowledge. He basically became allergic to the word, becoming nervous and snappy whenever he heard it – be it at work or in his free hours.

Jack’s thrusts speed up, then turn erratic and short. He is close to coming, and Rhys almost sighs in relief when he feels the cock in his ass twitch and ejaculate.

Everything is simple after that. Jack leaves for a while to the bathroom, and when he returns, he checks Rhys for any injuries. It is a little humiliating, especially when Jack parts his cheeks and prods at his abused asshole, but it is over soon. Then, he is untied, released.

Rhys had learned what happens next through trial and error. He learned that he must not make eye contact, must not make noise, and he must leave the penthouse ASAP, at all costs. Usually, that was achieved by picking up his clothes and shoes wherever they were stripped off him and running away, getting dressed while waiting for the elevator. Nobody, fortunately, lived on the same floor as Jack.

It was 01:25 when Rhys got back to his apartment. He took a short shower, just enough to wash away come and lube. There always seemed to be way too much of the former and not enough of the latter. Jack didn’t like wasting time on prepping Rhys, though he never skipped prep if the PA wasn’t ready for him, thankfully. Rhys had learned to anticipate on which days Jack will ~~order~~ ask him to do this and be ready. He stacked up on lube and toys, and convinced himself that it doesn’t make him a—

The PA collapses into his bed and sets an alarm for 05:50. Sometimes, Jack would give him a day off after this, usually on the days when he was so rough that Rhys got hurt. Today, his ass definitely felt hurt, but it probably wasn’t that bad. Jack wouldn’t send him to work if he tore or something.

The reassuring thought brings little comfort to him as the barred word attacks his head over and over. They are not in a relationship. They are not even friends – Jack doesn’t talk to him besides work. Rhys isn’t getting anything out of these encounters. Literally _nothing_. Jack comes every time, sometimes twice. Always inside of or on Rhys.

It is as if Rhys was just a _hole_ to him.

* * *

* * *

The next day comes and goes the same way as usual. One could say that nothing had changed in Rhys’ life since he started working for the CEO, but Rhys now divides this part of his life into three separate phases.

One, before they started fucking. Rhys would be nervous around Jack, but he would do his job right. This phase lasted seven months, during which Jack learned that he can rely on Rhys, that he is loyal and not after the money, the position or the secrets. He learned that Rhys just really wants to be his PA. Nothing more, nothing less. He worked until he got there, and that earned him a little bit of respect from the CEO, or so he would think.

Phase two, after they started fucking. Rhys grew so confident that he thought himself the second most powerful person on Helios, right after Jack. Even though his feelings about the arrangement weren’t really enthusiastic, he was proud of the fact that Jack chose _him_ for this, trusted _him_ with this. He thought that he must look really good if even Handsome Jack wants him. Even though he couldn’t possibly tell anybody about this, he felt like the world knew – knew what he is to the CEO.

He thought that that is a good thing, too.

Now, in the third phase of his work for Jack, after the Realisation, he knows better. His confidence ran out, so did his excitement. Does all of Helios know that he is the CEO’s favourite _fuckhole_? Is this what people see when he walks through the corridors, why they look away?

A hole. A hole, hole, hole, hole, hole. A hole with no brain, no sight, no hearing, no free will. A hole that is willing to work with corpses in the same room until the cleaning crew comes and gets them. A hole that will do anything Jack asks, even if it’s morally wrong, even if it involves deaths of so many innocent people that Rhys could fill Jack’s penthouse with them. And he would. If Jack asked him to carry dead bodies to his penthouse for no reason, he would. He’d do anything.

Because he is a hole.

Clumsy, stupid hole that spills coffee every other morning, forgets records and crumples papers. Ugly, unwanted hole that has no friends, because nobody wants to talk to a depressed hole.

Hole, hole, hole.

Not even that, really. He is not functional anymore. He doesn’t do his job right, and he can’t bring himself to care. Drinks are spilled, meals ordered too late, meetings forgotten, schedules messed up. Jack is angry with him, but he tries to fix him. He gives Rhys a week off, tells him to get his grip.

Rhys doesn’t remember anything from that week except for laying in bed, some distant knocks on the door. When he comes back to work, he is still broken. Unfixable. You can’t fix a hole, it will always be there, even if you put a patch over it or fill it up. It won’t become anything less or more.

That day, when Jack calls him into the penthouse, Rhys doesn’t know what will happen, but he is sure about one thing. He won’t come back to work the next day. He knows that even if he leaves the penthouse alive, he won’t arrive back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting), maybe.


End file.
